


Alice in the Land of Holy Grail War

by Anonymous



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, F/M, First Time, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alice and Gray are trapped in the Holy Grail War, and she discovers the length she will go to secure Gray's survival.





	1. Chapter 1

爱丽丝以为自己已习惯这个世界，训练得处变不惊，毕竟被变态跟踪狂兔子强灌药掉进这里，遇上各种奇奇怪怪的人，自己也过来了，又经历搬家这种乱七八糟的 事，一夜醒来自己所住的时针塔和Julius都消失了，连国家也改了名字，自己也不是努力适应了吗? 但如今当她和Gray正身陷陌生地方被围攻时，爱丽丝不禁想: 明明这一天开始时还是好好的.....  
  
  
「爱丽丝，退到我的背后。」Gray严厉地説道，神情冷冽，让爱丽丝下意识地照做了。到她回过神时，Gray已经和一名持弓乱射的昂然大汉作战起来，以纯熟的刀法挡下箭撃，但一时未能寻得空隙反撃，令爱丽丝忧心不已。  
  
  
「哈~」那名狞笑的大汉彷佛不知疲累地进攻，他的眼睛看不出理性-----说来讽刺，但爱丽丝己不太习惯看到不熟悉而有五官的人了。既然这不是个无顔者，这麽他如果不是外来者，便是个从未见过的持役者吧。  
如果她还是在那个熟悉的奇妙世界里......  
爱丽丝压下心中的不安，她一定还在那个她选择留下的世界里，只是......只是她熟悉的一切再一次消失了，只剩下Gray和她一起。 当她还弄不清发生甚么事时，便开始遇上袭撃。Gray一边保护着爱丽丝突围，直至无处可退他便开始反击。  
这时一名身穿纯白得耀眼的盔甲的骑士持剑加入了战斗，很快他们联手逼退了那名大汉后，骑士走到一名黑髮少年的身边，而Gray来到她的面前问:「你没事吗?」他的目光并没有离开那名骑士，刀也没回鞘，想必是对这两名突如其来出现的陌生人充满警戒吧。那名少年大概也感觉到，便没有走向前来，只是説: 「初次见面，我是卫宫士郎，这是Saber。」  
爱丽丝有点戒慎的看着他。只有在图画书才有充满善意的陌生人拔剑相助，但自幼被姐姐培养的礼貌仍让她行礼説:「初次见面，我是爱丽丝。」她不太説得出很高兴认识你们的话，这实在不是时候。「你知道我们现在身处何处吗?」  
「抱歉，我不太清楚，其实我和Saber也是莫名奇妙地出现在这处的。我正想向你们询问呢。」  
这説来这个人也是外来者了，常识説她应该对他们亲切一点，但得知他们不是这世界的人却只再一次提醒她正身处陌生的地方，这只让她更烦躁。她正考虑怎様回答的时候，这个叫士郎的人説:「不如我们一起上路吧，这个地方看来很危险。」  
正注视着那名叫Saber的骑士的Gray説:「这不失为好办法。」这令爱丽丝有点意外，但她想到这可能是Gray作为这个世界居民对外来者与生俱来的好感，而Gray是这世界里难得有礼貌常识的大人，想必不好推辞吧，于他们便一起上路了。  
一路上士郎告诉爱丽丝他是来自一个名叫日本的国家，这个国家爱丽丝只在书上看过，想不到会遇上来自那里的人。爱丽丝和他有气没力地搭着话，虽然感到对这看来温和有礼的少年不好意思，但她实在没心情好好和他相处。最后他们到达了一个森林。这时爱丽丝发现原来他们在门之森。  
「爱丽丝......」这个总是呼唤着她，充满门的森林一如往常让爱丽丝感到不安，但这次却让她奇妙地安心起来。她果然还是在三叶草之国里，如果这様的 话，大概她也会重遇到她这个世界的朋友吧。爱丽丝想打开一道门，但她按着门把时犹豫了: 她最想去的地方是那里?Julius的时针塔?现在作客的三叶草之 塔，还是原来的世界?只要有一丝不肯定，她便不能打开这扇面前的门。她向士郎説道:「只要你打开这扇门，便能去到你最想要去的地方。」  
「最想要去的地方......」士郎一面迷茫，迟迟不伸出手开门。这也是个不知最想要到的地方是哪里的人吗?爱丽丝开始有点感到这个来自异国的少年和她有相似之处。  
「或许让我来开吧。」Gray一定是感觉到他们的犹豫而向他们説道。「这个森林并不安全，我们不应久留。」  
「但是.....」爱丽丝説。如果Gray从此消失了呢?这便只剩下她一人了。  
「不会有事的，」Gray安慰地説道。当他尝试打开门时，门却打不开。这时连Gray也面有忧色了。「我想我们应是又经历了一场搬家，三叶草塔搬掉了，所以我也到达不了那里。但不要紧，相信我们总能找到地方休息的。」  
Gray 这様説着并没令爱丽丝安心，又一次搬家吗? 连上次也没习惯，今次又被丢下了吗? Gray明明也是被留下的一个，为什么説得如此轻鬆呢? 明知道Gray是想要安慰她，但爱丽丝却对他感到气愤，明知道这要不得，却又没法抑压着情绪，真是孩子气。但她也不得不承认庆幸 Gray也和她在一起。如果只有自己一个的话，她一定会崩溃的。  
离开了森林，爱丽丝再一次为眼前截然不同的景物而感到无言。帽子屋丶红心城丶游乐园，所有这些景物都消失了，她的朋友们必然也都跟着不见了，取而代之的是充满异国风情的奇怪建筑物。她望向Gray，只见他轻皱起眉，然后留意到她的注视时向她微笑説:「放心，向前走吧。」  
爱丽丝点头。尽管她充满着不安，但至少她不是一个人的。


	2. Chapter 2

才靠近其中一座建筑物时，爱丽丝看到一名长髮女子和另一名男子站在这里。士郎説:「「凛，你怎么也在这里呢?」  
  
  
「想不到你这个麻烦东西也在这里啊。」那名男子不耐烦地説。  
  
  
「我也不太清楚，这似乎是我不了解的魔法，令我们来到这里。竟然有魔法是我不理解的.......」那名被称呼为凛的女子説。与其追究自己魔法知识不够，倒不如思考如何回到自己世界的方法吧，爱丽丝想。  
  
  
然后凛望向爱丽丝説:「这是新的圣杯战争的御主吗?」  
  
  
「甚么是圣杯战争?我才不是甚么御主。」爱丽丝説。  
  
  
「又遇到一个不知道情况的笨蛋，先声明这可不代表我们会对你手下留情。」那名男子説，态度令人生气。  
  
  
凛瞪了那名男子一眼説:「Archer，住口。」Archer看来不太服气的様子，但他没有反驳。  
  
  
「她只是我在这里遇上的人而已，不是圣杯战争的参与者。」士郎説。  
  
  
「士郎你这笨蛋，不留意到她身边的男人是个从者吗?」凛説。她是指Gray吗? 当然Gray是个持役者，(而且还是持役者中正常得反常的人)但似乎凛不是指这件事。爱丽丝望向Gray，只见他神色自如，还是往常沉稳的様子。  
  
  
士郎脸色慎重起来，向着Gray问道:「新的从者吗?只是明明所有从者也出现了，怎么会还有新的从者?」  
  
  
Gray説:「在随意编派别人身分之前，不如先説明你们是甚么人，这你们口中的圣杯战争是怎么一回事。」  
  
  
「你别装蒜了，身为从者，应该很清楚我们説甚么吧。」那名被称为Archer的男子説。「想隐瞒自己的身分，这一招未免太嫩了。」  
  
  
爱丽丝听着这Archer肯定的説话，想起曾想过Gray有不为人知的另一面，这该不会便是事实吧? 眼看气氛正要渐渐僵持，此时士郎説:「爱丽丝，你可能不知道情况。圣杯战争是为了获得能实现一切愿望的圣杯所开打的战斗。七个御主召唤出七个从者，最后剩 下的一对便是胜利者」  
  
  
这听起来像小説情节般荒谬，但这些人很像很认真的様子。圣杯应该是廉价的骑士小説才会提到吧，而能实现一切愿望的东西，拿来哄哄小孩子便可以，不过似乎他们把自己和Gray看作对手的様子，这可不妙。虽然不知他们的实力，但被围攻的话Gray也会陷入苦战吧。  
  
  
「説起来我们之前也遇上了Berserker呢，难道不只是我们，其他的御主和从者也来到这里吗?」  
  
  
「Berserker，这可有点麻烦。」凛説。「如果真是这様的话，这必然是圣杯的安排了。」她望向爱丽丝説:「这边的女孩子，如果你真是不是御主的话，最好离这个男人远远的，圣杯战争可不是家家玩，是攸关生死存亡的死斗。不过恐怕这已经迟了，你已经知道太多了。」  
  
  
甚么啊，这些人随口把甚么圣杯战争的挂在口边，然后和她説她知道太多了，简直是儿戏，如果是这様的话，一开始便别説吧。看来这些人也是危险人 物，小説中知道太多不必要秘密的人是要灭口的，爱丽丝不禁向Gray的方向靠近一步。Gray似乎知道爱丽丝在想甚么，向她投来一个要她放心的眼神，一手 搭在她的肩上，爱丽丝的心奇异地安下来。  
  
  
士郎説:「别吓唬爱丽丝了，现在我们在同様的处境，先想办法离开，暂时不要想圣杯战争的事吧。」  
  
  
「你是要停战吗?这还要看那名老兄肯不肯吧。」Archer説。  
  
  
「我不会主动出手，除非是要保护自己和爱丽丝。希望你们也不要攻撃我们。」Gray説。  
  
  
士郎笑了:「这様便可以吧?」  
  
  
「士郎，你这容易信人的个性为什么不改呢?」澟説「好吧，暂时停战，只是你们要攻撃我们的话，我们也不会手下留情。」  
  
  
就这様草草定下的停战约定 可信吗?爱丽丝十分怀疑。不最少这为他们争取了一些缓冲空间，不用马上开打，这也是件好事吧。  
  
  
之后他们一同进了眼前的木造建筑物，一名无顔者向他们説道:「欢迎光临本旅馆，你们想要怎様的房间呢?」  
  
  
澟和士郎一面惊讶的様子，大概未遇上过无顔者吧。爱丽丝记得自己初来的时候，也同様感到没有脸孔的人们十分奇怪，但其实看久了便会知道他们是有五官的，只 是较难看清而已。她留意到Archer似乎要取出甚么的様子，连忙説:「这个世界的人大多是这様的，用心看便看到他们的脸了。」  
  
  
「这个世界越来越奇怪。」澟説。她用怀疑的眼光扫视了旅馆人来人往的大堂，但最后还是顺从那名职员的安排去到房间里。  
  
  
当士郎和澟他们选好并进到房间后，爱丽丝和Gray走在走廊上，然后Gray对爱丽丝説:「爱丽丝，你介意到我的房间一下吗?」  
  
  
「好啊。」爱丽丝説。她跟着Gray进到房间里，里面的布置和建筑物外面一様带着东方情调，第一様爱丽丝留意到的是没有椅子，只铺了一层竹席。爱丽丝只好席地而坐，感到有点不习惯。  
  
  
「一下了来了许多外来者，而且似乎是视我们为对手，为你的安全着想，请你务跟在我的身边」Gray説。  
  
  
「我会的。」爱丽丝犹豫了一下，最后终于问出来了:「他们所説的甚么圣杯战争丶御主和从者，Gray你知道是甚么一回事吗?」当她看到Gray面有难色时，她连忙补充了一句，「如果是我不应该知道的秘密便不要説了。」  
  
  
「倒不是这様，只是......这牵涉到我年少无知时做的一些事，我想不到竟然有外来者把这些事情带到这里。」Gray 説。  
  
  
「所以你真是他们所説的役者。」爱丽丝説。  
  
  
「可以这様説，事情有点複杂，但请放心，我会好好保护你的的。」  
  
  
「我相信你。」这是爱丽丝的真心话，现在只剩下他们两人了，所以一定要互相信任依靠，而且尽管Gray有些事不想告诉她，但想必有甚么苦衷吧。  
  
  
气氛有点凝重，爱丽丝转了个话题説:「Nightmare没有我们在身边监管他工作，一定乐昏了。」  
  
  
Gray叹了一口气。「Nightmare大人，真令人放心不下。」  
  
  
説到Nightmare这个共同话题气氛轻松了不少，最后时间带转换后，Gray陪着爱丽丝回房休息。  
  
   
  
  
当爱丽丝进入梦乡时，看到前方一个熟悉的银髮身影，她不禁笑出来并喊道:「Nightmare!」尽管Nightmare在梦中总是语焉不详，现实中又是一个废柴，但他毕竟是个熟悉的人，让人感到安心。  
  
  
「爱丽丝你太过分了，甚么是个废柴，难道你感受不到我的伟大吗?」Nightmare嚷着説。  
  
  
爱丽丝嫌弃地望着他，这人那里有令人感受到伟大的様子，工作偷懒，老给人惹麻烦，明明身体虚弱得老是吐血还怕打针怕吃药怕上医院，还真像个长不大的孩子。  
  
  
「我全身都是伟大的地方，是爱丽丝你不懂得欣赏。」  
  
  
「哪里?」然后爱丽丝醒悟到现在不是和Nightmare吵閙的时候。整个世界变得乱七八糟，Nightmare应该清楚发生了甚么事吧。  
  
  
Nightmare显然读到她的心，因为他正经起来説:「这其实是规则容许下的异变。」  
  
  
「甚么意思?」爱丽丝问道。异变.....一听起来便不是好事。  
  
  
「爱丽丝，」Nightmare的神情变得慎重起来。「当被捲入一场战争时，你寜愿先发制人，主动参与一场可能没结果的争战，还是选择做一个旁观者，哪怕你会遇到无力的挣扎?」  
  
  
「可以有第三条出路吗?」爱丽丝説。无论哪一条路，自己都不想选，感觉太残酷了。  
  
  
「恐怕未必有两全其美的方法，因为这次世界的规则，比之前残酷许多，而且......」  
  
  
「而且甚么?」  
  
  
「正如我所説，这是次异变，我们作为持役者，只能按规则行事，但你身为外来者，也许能找到一条新的出路。」  
  
  
「可否别説得这么玄?对了，我看到的士郎和澟这些人，他们都是外来者吗?」  
  
  
「可以説是，也可以説不是，所以你要加倍小心，因为他们未必知分寸。总之Gray应该会保护你的。」  
  
  
这自己岂不成为一个负累?爱丽丝想。她实在没兴趣担当被骑士拯救的公主这种角色。  
  
「爱丽丝，好好休息吧，我会在梦境中守护你的。」Nightmare説。  
  
  
「别走得这様快，我还有事情要问呢。」爱丽丝説，但Nightmare一如他在梦中的作风没有再搭话。  
  
  
第二天爱丽丝把在梦中遇到Nightmare的事告诉Gray。  
  
Gray看来放了心的様子。「Nightmare大人吗? 看来他还好呢。」  
  
  
「是啊，还是一副故弄玄虚的老様子呢。」爱丽丝説。Gray虽然口中不提，但他毕竟是Nightmare最尽忠可靠的好部下，比她这半途加入的好多了。  
  
「如果Nightmare大人这様説的话，不，即使Nightmare大人没这様明确吩咐，我也不会让你受到伤害的。」Gray説。  
  
  
「谢谢Gray。我真是阻手阻脚的。」  
  
  
「不要这様説，遇到这様的异变一定很令你担忧吧，但你仍表现得很坚强。我觉得你是个很了不起的好孩子。」  
  
  
Gray果然是个好人呢，明明自己只能为他添麻烦，却这様安慰称贊自己，让爱丽丝有点不好意思。为了不让Gray发现自己的心情，爱丽丝説:「我们去吃饭吧。」这个世界的时间带变化没述可寻，所以现在可能是早上丶黄昏或是晚上，但饭仍是要吃的。  
  
  
「好吧。」Gray説。两人走到旅馆的食堂。士郎和一名金髮女子坐在一起，爱丽丝正疑惑她是谁时，士郎看到他们便打招呼道:「不好意思，我和Saber先开动了。」  
  
  
原来昨天看到的那名骑士是女的吗?这可有点新奇呢，骑士在爱丽丝认知中已随时间而逝，而女骑士根本不是在她的常识之中，不过爱丽丝很快便释怀了，毕竟她的 常识在这个世界已受了不少的挑战了。当她忍不住看Saber一眼时，她留意到Saber面前堆得像山的空碟子，真是想不到Saber看来纤瘦，原来是个大胃王。难道骑士是一个如此消耗体力的工作?但Ace也没有吃得这様夸张啊。  
  
  
想起Ace，爱丽丝便不禁想起Julius和其他消失的一切，她的心情顿时沉重起来。大家还好吗?有否想念她呢?Julius应该还是工作狂的老様子，但也许他工作时也会停下想起她吧。  
  
  
爱丽丝留意到士郎和Gray投来的关心眼神，感到十分尴尬，自己实在不能这样发呆了，一定要抖擞精神。这様一想后爱丽丝便尽力露出笑容説:「我也不客气了。」，开始吃起碟上的食物起来。  
  
  
吃完后，士郎和Saber先行告辞了，説要自己逛逛。Gray问爱丽丝想不想出门，她想一想后答应了，既然现在身处一个危机四伏的陌生世界，无论如何一定要主动认识周围环境，不能坐以待毙。  
  
  
走到大街上后，爱丽丝和Gray説着话时，突然Gray把爱丽丝拉到一旁，然后爱丽丝便听到街上行人的惊呼和惨叫。她看到一名蒙着眼的女子正在向街上的行人动手，人们争相走避，情况惨烈。那名女子身边站着的男子正得意地笑着。  
  
  
这真太过分了。虽然这个世界很暴力，不把人命当一回事，她的朋友也大多是杀人不眨眼的狠角色，但他们都不是毫无原因以杀人取乐的人(至少爱丽丝是这様想 的)，而且就算是她的朋友，她也不太接受他们为了小理由动手，何况是个不知来历的人?只是她不能轻举茫动，否则她会牵连到Gray。她尽量最缩到一旁，只是仍给那名男子发现了。他望向她的方向，然后笑着对蒙眼女子説:「Rider，把那个女孩子杀了。」  
  
  
那称为Rider的女子略一点头，便持着锁链刃向着她的方向杀过来。Gray皱眉然后抽出刀迎战。两人打得难分难解，爱丽丝只能在一旁提心吊胆地看着他们的战斗，并尽量找一个安全地方暂避，不要成为Gray的负累。  
  
那名女子的锁链刃在战斗中途突然消失，但爱丽丝仍听到她的武器挥动时发出的声音，难道是它隐形了吗?这不是对Gray很不利?但Gray似乎还是能沉着 应付的様子。爱丽丝稍为放鬆下来，便看到那名命令Rider的男子在不远处向她邪笑，并想扑向她。爱丽丝本能反应地一脚狠狠地踢过去，然后一拳揍向他的鼻子------多谢平时对付Peter训练有素，那名男子痛得大叫:「Rider，过来收拾她!」  
  
  
「你的对手是我。」爱丽丝听到Gray向那名女子説道，他的攻势更加凌厉，让Rider 只能努力防守。那名男子大概看到这个情况，爬起身准备要攻撃爱丽丝，这时一人挡在爱丽丝的前方，原来是持剑的士郎。「欺负女孩子可是不对的。」他説。最后 那名男子大概看出情况对他不妙，乘隙让Rider抱着他逃跑了。  
  
  
「没事吧，爱丽丝。」Gray在战斗后马上来到爱丽丝身边关心地问道。  
  
  
爱丽丝説:「没事，反而你没有受伤吧。」  
  
  
「我没大碍。」Gray説。然后他向士郎説道:「谢谢你保护了爱丽丝。」  
  
  
「我也没做甚么啊。」士郎有点不好意思地説。  
  
  
看来越来越多乱来的外来者出现了，究竟这个世界会变成怎様呢，爱丽丝想道。


	3. Chapter 3

战斗结束后，爱丽丝来到Gray的身边，四处留意他有没有受伤的痕述。Gray一定是留意到她的注视，因为他説:「别担心，我没有事。」  
「但你的脸色有点差。」爱丽丝説，留意到他的脸色有点苍白。  
「大概是和平的日子过太久了，有点不习惯战斗吧，很快便没事了。」Gray説。  
爱丽丝仍是有点担心，但既然Gray这様説了，她也只好选择相信他。毕竟Gray是大人，会知道分寸，不会拿自己的身体开玩笑。她转过头向士郎説:「感谢你保护我。」  
「这是英雄应该做的事吧。」士郎説道。爱丽丝看着他认真的様子，有点想吐糟，但终于忍下来了。她看着街道上的血迹和尸体，感到一阵恶心。尽管住在这里很久了，她仍是不习惯如此近距离接近死亡，遑量这场屠杀。  
Gray关怀地説:「你的脸色倒真是不太好，我们还是回旅馆休息吧。」  
「好吧。」説真的，爱丽丝觉得自己再待久点便真的会吐出来，所以毫不犹豫地接受他的建议。  
当他们回到旅馆后，爱丽丝对士郎説「你知道今天出现的那个杀人狂的事吗?」然后连忙补上一句:「如果是我不应该知道的便算了，请不要告诉我。」  
「到了这种情况，也説不上甚么应该不应该了，不过事情有点復杂，不如我们到我的房间让我祥细地告诉你你吧。」  
「我也跟着去吧，我也想知道现在的情况。」Gray説。  
士郎看了Gray一眼，似乎想説甚么，但他最后只説:「好吧。」  
进到士郎的房间里，士郎开始解释这是甚么一回事。爱丽丝听起来觉得有点像看骑士小説时遇到的情节，不，是恐怖小説吧，但无论是哪种小説，真的处身在其中便一点也不有趣，只让人感到事情严重。  
圣杯是传説中可实现持有者一切愿望的宝物。而为了得到圣杯的仪式就被称为圣杯战争。参加圣杯战争的七名由圣杯选出的魔术师被称为御主，与七名被称为从者的 使魔订定契约。他们是由圣杯选择的七位英灵，被分为七个职阶，以使魔的身份被召唤出来。能获得圣杯的只有一组，这7组人马各自为了成为最后的那一组而互相 残杀。  
「我和Saber，澟和Archer都是其中参与圣杯战争的组合，今天你看到的Rider和之前的Berserker都是从者。」士郎説。  
爱丽丝问道:「为什么你要参与圣杯战争呢?」  
「当初是是偶然的一回事，但现在我是为了终结圣杯战争，拯救所有受到苦难的人们而战的。」  
士郎看来很认真的様子，令爱丽丝有点怀疑。太崇高了，这真是真心而发的説话吗?不过无论如何，知道更多情况是好的。  
士郎説道: 「现在我是和澟一起合作的伙伴，你要小心Berserker和Rider，他们是可怕的敌人，而且一个没有理性，另一个以杀人为乐。」  
这爱丽丝今天也见证了。只是现在四组人也出现了，剩下的也会出现吗?爱丽丝希望这不会发生，现在情况已经够乱了，实在不需要更多外来者了。  
圣杯......虽然听来很虚无缥缈，但如果真能实现一切愿望的话，爱丽丝也会明白其中的魅力的。她想起她的姐姐，想起那些不知何时会再重逢的好友，如果......  
爱丽丝心里向自己摇头，自己可是个现实主义者，怎能这么快便被这些説话引诱呢，虽然自己现在所处的世界也很怪诞，但自己可不能放弃常识，被这个世界同化。  
士郎向爱丽丝解释完毕后，便和Saber离开了，説是要找出Rider的下落，剩下爱丽丝和Gray。爱丽丝和Gray到了走廊，然后她向Gray説:「你怎様看士郎所説的话?」  
「我想他説的是真话，如果这様的话，这些外来者把自己的战事带进来，这真是棘手呢。」  
正説着话时，爱丽丝来到大堂，发现墙上沾满了红色像血般的液体，所有人看来很痛苦的様子，而那名叫Rider的女子伫立其中。这和Rider一定有关吧。  
Gray迅速地抽出刀，向Rider出撃。Rider也不甘示弱，抽出她的锁炼刀作战起来。两人的速度很快，乍看来像一场舞蹈，一场悠关生死的血腥舞蹈。 爱丽丝的心提到喉咙，她对此无能为力，只能尽量藏好自己免得阻碍了Gray。身边的人的痛苦呻吟传入她的耳中，令她感到很难受，却只能默默祈求Gray能 胜利。  
这时Rider的锁炼刀缠着Gray的其中一柄刀，Gray放手然后捉住Rider的武器，那把锁炼刀马上变黑了，而Rider看来很痛苦的様子。爱丽丝没有闲情同情敌人，只是有点奇怪Gray有这様的能力。最后Gray把另一把刀架向Rider，快要刺中她的时候，Rider的身体发出耀眼的亮光消失 了，而墙上的红色液体消失了。Gray仍充满警戒地站着，然后他来到爱丽丝的身边问道:「你没事吧?」  
「我没事。」爱丽丝説。她看到Gray的衣袖割破了泛出红色来，不禁説:「你受伤了?」  
「这只是小事。」Gray淡淡地説。  
爱丽丝不耐烦地説:「还算小事，让我来替你包紥吧。」她知道自己是自私的，大堂里有这么多人看来很痛苦，但她最挂心的仍是Gray一人。  
爱丽丝领着Gray回到自己的房间，到房间里的急救箱拿出用品来照料Gray的伤口。那伤口看来很深，这一定很痛吧，但Gray没有哼一声，这是为了让她不要担心的缘故吧。Gray真是太温柔了。  
「看来我们如果继续住在旅馆，只会给其他人麻烦，我们不能呆在这里了。不对，也许我们乾脆移离大街吧」爱丽丝説。  
Gray点头:「这也是个办法，但如果要露营的话你习惯吗?」  
「别担心，我和Ace露营惯了。」  
「好吧。」  
Gray和爱丽丝离开时，遇见了一段时间没有见到的澟。爱丽丝向她説明情况后，澟神色凝重地説:「他者封印·鲜血神殿吗?想不到她会用这招，不过爱丽丝你完全没受到影响，难道因为你是个魔术师吗?」  
「甚么魔术师?」爱丽丝问道。她可不记得自己会魔术把戏。  
「这不重要，不过如果你要搬出去的话，我和Archer也和你们一起吧，这様方便照应。」  
该不会是为了要监视他们吧，爱丽丝想，不过也很难拒絶。然后士郎和Saber也加入他们的行列，于是便成了个浩浩荡荡的露营团了，还真热閙呢，爱丽丝想。  
  
幸好爱丽丝有和Ace之前旅行(应该説是一起迷路)的经验，所以扎营生火的工作她也能做，在Gray帮忙的情况下，很快便完成了，只是她谢絶了Gray协助料理的好意------虽然这様説不太好意思，但见识过Gray的手兿后，她实在不太想冒险吃下会閙肚子的食物。  
她望着辽阔的星空，无论世界怎様改变，天空还是一片晴朗，这给爱丽丝带来安慰，儘管现在世界面目全非，但终有一天失散的人总会重逢。。当爱丽丝吃完后，便告诉Gray她想走进森林散步，一个人静静，但Gray担心地建议与她同行，爱丽丝想想便答应了。这毕竟不是和平时 候，两个人一起比较安全。  
爱丽丝和Gray在森林里走着，凉风吹过，让人倍感舒适，这时爱丽丝忽然留意到最近好像没看到Gray抽烟了。她向Gray问起这个问题，得到的回答是:「你不喜欢烟味吧，而且现在并不和平，我不太敢一个人走开，这也不是可以放鬆的时候。」  
原来是为了她吗?爱丽丝感到一阵温暖，却又感到一阵烦躁。明明是应该感谢Gray为她着想，但又任性地不希望他这様做。别这様温柔，爱丽丝想，因为我又会生气的。  
「抽吧」爱丽丝説道。Gray看来有点惊讶，然后爱丽丝重复一次她説的话，并説:「现在只有我们两个人，Gray也需要放鬆的。」  
「谢谢，这我便抽了。」Gray説。他从烟盒中拿出一枝烟，点火，然后抽起来，动作一气呵成，然后吸起来，看来很陶醉的様子，他的侧面在爱丽丝看来很帅，不，Gray一向也很帅气。  
两人沉默了一会，然后爱丽丝説:「一直以来我都是给你添麻烦呢，尤其是这数天。」别的不要説，在战斗方面，爱丽丝知道自己只会成为累赘而已  
Gray掐熄了烟説:「你从没给我添过麻烦。」  
「但我一直是个麻烦的孩子啊，如果你感到不愉快的话也是理所当然的。」  
「爱丽丝，你是个好孩子，经历了这么多转变也是很坚强的面对，如果真要説的话，你愿意依靠我向我撒娇，应该是我感到荣幸。」  
撒娇?爱丽丝可没记得自己做过这么可爱的事，她都是忍不住向Gray乱发脾气，坏心肠的指望温柔的Gray会原谅自己。这様耍小性子自己现在也觉得不好意思，难为Gray能忍耐自己。  
「Gray你真是个好人。」爱丽丝説。  
Gray苦笑了一下:「只有你才会这様想呢，可别告诉别的人，不但会让人取笑，而且还会灌输一些有的没的。」  
这令爱丽丝想起Gray説过和这场士郎和澟口中的圣杯战争有关连的事。「Gray，你介意説你和这场圣杯战争有甚么关系吗?如果是不能説的秘密便算了。」  
「从前我曾有一段时间没在Nightmare身边服侍，这是发生在当时的事。看来过去始终是没法完全摆脱的呢。」  
爱丽丝心有戚戚然，尽管她选择了放弃原先的世界和责任，但爱丽丝知道自己永远摆脱不了和那个世界的连结和愧疚，想不到Gray也是如此呢。老实説很难想像Gray和过去是怎様不同，Gray看来便是一直这様沉稳可靠的様子。  
「很抱歉，爱丽丝，把你牵涉进这様的事情。」Gray説，十分成人的发言。爱丽丝不禁好奇过去的Gray是怎様的。  
「当时的你是怎様呢?」  
「很没用，贪慕虚荣，又很轻浮，现在想起便觉得可耻。」  
「真是完全想像不到Gray有这様的过去呢。」  
「年轻时乱来的话，过了一段时间便会稳重了。」  
「其他持役者也会这様呢?」  
「有点难想像帽子屋和红心城女王稳重的様子，Nightmare大人也是，希望过一段时间他能安定下来。」  
「真的有点难想像呢。」爱丽丝説，然后她想起口中的人已经不在了，或者对他们来説是她和Gray不在了，不禁心情低落起来。  
尽管她想掩饰自己的心情，Gray看来还是留意到了。他按着她的肩説:「我不应该提起他们的，让你难过了。」  
「不，我不想因为他们现在不在便当作他们没存在一様。他们也是我的朋友，我不想忘记他们。」  
「能让你这様牵挂着，他们也一定感到很高兴的。」  
「希望是这様吧。」爱丽丝説。他们大概也在想着她吧，大概。如果他们和她在一处时，她能够断言，可是他们不在了，她的心也犹豫起来。至少Gray和她在一起，她不是孤单一个，至少还有Gray。Julius己经不在了，如果Gray也不在的话，自己一定会受不住的。  
「时间久了，我们也应该回去了。」Gray説。  
「好吧。」爱丽丝同意道。他们回到营地，看见士郎他们还没有休息。士郎看到他们的时候笑了:「你们去了这么久，我有点担心呢。」  
「让你操心了。」爱丽丝説。她仍是不太习惯和士郎相处，因为她对看来温柔的好人没甚么办法应对。  
Archer看着爱丽丝和Gray説:「你们真是奇怪的一对呢，一个单独行动的从者和不是御主的女孩同行，你不觉得辛苦吗?」  
Gray没有答话。Archer晃一晃肩説:「你们高兴便好，只是这对你的负担也太大吧。不过这也好，容易对付。」  
「你是甚么意思呢?」爱丽丝问道。  
士郎回答道:「从者是需要从御主那里补充魔力的，所以单独行动的从者是很少见的。」  
「如果不能补充魔力会怎様?」爱丽丝问道。这看来是很严重的一回事。  
「从者是需要用魔力来战斗和维持在这个空间，所以如果一直没有补充魔力的话是会消失的。」澟説。  
消失?爱丽丝不安地望向Gray。这会发生在他身上吗?Gray会消失，这怎么可以?  
「请放心，我不是他们口中的从者，所以他们説的不适用于我。」Gray説。  
「一个普通人可以和其他从者匹敌?你别玩笑吧。」Archer説。  
爱丽丝并没有因Gray的安慰而放下心来。如果真是这様的话，无论如何她也要让Gray活下去。那怕这很自私，但她不要失去Gray。  
当下衆人无语，爱丽丝心中却波涛汹涌。  
  
在睡梦中，当爱丽丝遇上Nightmare，她捉着他的衣袖説:「你知道这圣杯战争是甚么的一回事吗?Gray真是他们口中的从者吗?他会消失吗?」  
「这世界是由没法抵抗的法则管辖的，参与圣杯战争的人，也只是受到规则所束缚的人而已。」Nightmare説  
「这Gray呢?」  
「这是他的职务所相应带来的束缚，这是每个持役者所不能摆脱的。」  
「这様説的话，Gray真是他们口中的从者了，如果他们説的是真的话，有没有方法可以阻止他的消失呢?」  
「爱丽丝，请不要太担心，职务是可以给取代的，这是我们每个持役者都有的领悟。」  
「我才不管甚么职务不职务的，你们每个人都是没法取代的。」如果事情是如此残酷的话，爱丽丝不想明白，也永远不希望明白。  
「只有你会这様想呢，爱丽丝。」  
「这是常识吧。先别转开话题，Gray是否像他们所説会消失呢?」  
「如果按照这些人遵从圣杯战争的法则，没有御主补充魔力的从者是会渐消逝的，所以他们没有骗你。」  
「这怎様才能阻止这件事发生呢?」  
「你是外来者，是不受规则所束缚的，请务必保持这様的身分，Gray也一定是这様想的。」  
「我还不算是这世界的居民吗?」  
「你是我们重要的人，所以我们不希望你受到伤害。」  
「现在不是谈这个的时候，Gray处在性命危机，如果有方法帮助他的话，请告诉我。」  
Nightmare只是看着她，过了一会他説:「我是梦魔，我的工作是迷惑人心，不是给答案的。」  
又説这些话，紧急关头别故弄玄虚吧，爱丽丝不满地想。她正想追问，梦境却渐渐消逝了。  
又玩这様的把戏，爱丽丝想。不説明话，紧要关头只会金蝉脱殻，真是个派不上用场的人。看来她只能找Gray问问了。  
爱丽丝醒过来寻找Gray的身影，终于在遥远的角落找到Gray正在一角抽着烟。他是为了顾虑他们吧，其实不必要的，爱丽丝想，不过现在有更紧急的事。「Gray!」爱丽丝喊道。  
Gray转向她时迅速地掐熄了手上的烟，説:「爱丽丝，怎么様了?」  
「Nightmare和我説了你可能会消失的事，我很担心，有甚么我可以做的事吗?」  
「Nightmare大人这様説吗?别担心，我是可以被取代的。」  
「别这様説了，我不要你消失。」这个世界的人看自己的性命和死亡看得很轻，但爱丽丝不要这様。Julius不见了已经令她很消沉，但还有一丝希望他们会再见的，而且Gray在这里，默默地支持着她，这才让她能支撑下去，如果Gray消失不见，永远不能再见的话......  
爱丽丝感到眼眶热热的，但她努力忍着泪`，Gray才是面临生死危机的人，自己不能这様软弱。  
这时爱丽丝被拥进一个温暖坚实的怀抱里，她紧抓着他的衣服，彷佛这様捉紧他便能留住他一様，这様的安慰让她的泪`终于流出来，太难看了，但她只想把自己更埋进这个怀抱，最好永远不要终结。  
爱丽丝不知道时间过了多久，但当Gray慢慢地松开她时，她忍住了舍不得的心情。毕竟她不是孩子了，不能永远逃离现实。Gray用他的手轻轻抹去她脸上的泪`，然后説:「这是为我掉的吗?请别为我流泪`了。」  
爱丽丝为自己的软弱感到羞耻，现在才不是像孩子般寻求安慰的时候。如果Gray和Nightmare都不肯説自己如何可以帮助Gray的话，她便只有问士 郎和澟了。总之无论如何她一定会找到法子的。爱丽丝不去想如果不行的话她要怎么办，但她不要未尝试过便让无聊的规则夺走她重要的人。  
爱丽丝下定决心后，和Gray回到营地，与士郎和澟见面打招呼后。她看准了时机把士郎拉到一旁问道:「可以告诉我有关补充魔力的事吗?」  
「可以啊，从者主要是从御主身上补充魔力的，方法是......啊......」  
「方法是甚么?」  
「血的交换和移植魔术回路。」士郎很快地説。  
「魔术回路是甚么?」  
「这是魔术师体内才拥有的，让他们可以使用魔法的东西。不过爱丽丝，你不是御主，这应该与你无关的。」  
「怎様才能成为御主呢?」  
「当一位魔术师施咒召唤出从者时，他便会成为御主。」  
这様説的话要找到Gray的御主才可以吗?Gray是Nightmare的下属，应该会是他吧。但Nightmare本身便常常吐血了，他能派得上用场吗?爱丽丝忧虑地想。  
当爱丽丝询问Gray的时候，Gray摇摇头説:「Nightmare大人是我的上司，但他不是御主。持役者一般是不会成为御主的。」  
「这外来者便可以吗?如果我成为你的御主，这我便能帮助你吗?」  
「Nightmare大人不希望你会卷进来，我也是这様想的，圣杯战争太残酷了，我们都不希望你受伤。」  
「这么説我是能成为你的御主吧。我要怎様做呢?」  
「爱丽丝......」  
「Gray，如果有任何方法可以让你不消失的话，请务必告诉我。」  
「我不会轻易消失的，请放心。」  
这怎能让人放心呢?爱丽丝想继续説服Gray下去，但Gray只是平静地説:「这个话题暂时告一段落，可以吗?」  
爱丽丝看出Gray是无意再説下去，只有暂时鸣金收兵，但她早已下了决定不会轻易放弃的。只要有方法，她便要去尝试。  
因为Gray是......她最重要的人啊。


	4. Chapter 4

爱丽丝下定了决心后，便向士郎和澟打听有关御主的事，但她气馁地发现没得到甚么帮助。澟是用魔术召唤Archer的，而爱丽丝根本不知道甚么魔术，而士郎 连自己也不知道自己当初怎能顺利召唤出Saber的，这更帮不上忙了。他们唯一能説的是Gray应该已有自己的御主，但怎能找出这个御主呢? 当爱丽丝询问他们后，只得到御主能互相感应御主的含 煳回复。Gray的生命説不定正在流逝中，但她仍毫无头绪如何帮助他，这令她更加烦躁。  
  
  
Gray的御主......Gray説过只有外来者才会成为御主，但据爱丽丝所知这世界的外来者一向是很少的(现在这遍地都是外来者的情况例外)，而自己之前也没遇过，是在哪里隐藏起来吗?这只有搜索这奇怪的世界才能找到答案。  
  
  
爱丽丝下了决心后，决定拜访不同的根据地问问当地的居民。之前自己一直莫名地排斥着，总觉得好像越多接触，自己便越不能否定自己熟悉的地方已消失一様，但 现在不是想这些的时间。这世界的住民应该会清楚外来者出没的情况吧。希望Gray的御主是一个能好好用道理説清楚的人，希望。  
  
  
当Gray知道爱丽丝要拜访不同的根据地，他起初显得有点忧心想劝阻她，但爱丽丝再三坚持下，Gray便説要陪着她，因为这些根据地很危险，他不太放心爱丽丝一个人上路。爱丽丝想起起初来到这世界时差点被杀的经验之后也答应了。这毕竟不是拿生命开玩笑的时候。  
  
  
离开了森林后，爱丽丝和Gray向第一座建筑物进发。这座建筑物就像爱丽丝在描绘东方的图画上看过，有弯起来的木制屋顶，上复黑色的屋瓦。爱丽丝找不到门铃，只能敲门説:「请问有人吗?」  
  
  
然后传来一阵爆炸声，爱丽丝被Gray扑到在地上，过了好一会Gray站起来伸出手扶起爱丽丝问道:「你没事吧?」  
  
  
「别担心，这只是小事而已。」  
  
  
这时传来一把令人厌恶的声音:「我还想到那里找你们呢?原来你们在这里。」爱丽丝察觉到这是那个之前想袭撃她的男人，那个叫Rider的女子也在场。看来一场战斗是没法避免了。  
  
  
「爱丽丝，找一个较安全的地方待着。」Gray对她説。  
  
  
「好的。」爱丽丝答道，如果不能在战斗中帮助Gray的话，这最少要做到不碍手碍脚。她避到一个还可看到Gray他们的地方，挂心地看着他们的战斗。  
  
  
Gray的动作很快，用起刀来毫不留情，有一瞬间爱丽丝彷佛看到他同一时间里挥出了三刀，每招都是刺向敌人的要害，但Rider也不甘示弱，她所挥舞的武 器当爱丽丝看清楚时，是用金属炼子连接起来的钉子。当Gray刚好避过Rider所用的武器攻撃时，爱丽丝松了一口气，然后她又因Rider另一次凌厉的 进攻提心吊胆起来。太留神了，而致她不及留意那男人的逼近。到她发现时那人已把手伸向她。她马上挣扎起来，但还摆脱不掉他。  
  
  
「爱丽丝!」不知何时Gray己摆脱Rider赶到，身上散发出一股冷冽的杀气，强烈得令爱丽丝也颤抖起来。那名男子説话也结巴起来:「你.....不要她的命了?」  
  
  
「是先把你那些胆敢碰她的手指斩掉，还是挖出你那双把她当猎物的眼睛?」Gray每一句话説出后便血光飞溅，当她感到那双捉着她的手放开时，连忙一脚向后踢向那名男子重获自由。  
  
  
「Rider，还不快来解决他们?」那名男子大喊道。  
  
  
「也许还是你那舌头吧」Gray説  
  
  
「小心!」爱丽丝看到Rider要从后偷袭Gray，不禁喊出来。Gray侧过身避开Rider的攻撃，然后把刀挥向那男子，却给Rider挡下了。那名男子仍是像杀猪般叫着。  
  
  
最后Rider带着那名男子消失了，Gray説:「抱歉，让你看到可怕的场面了。」  
  
  
这些场面的确很可怕，但Gray仍是Gray，而且他是为了保护她，爱丽丝正想説话时，却留意到Gray的脸色变得很苍白。「Gray，你怎么了?」  
  
  
「我想刚才有点不小心，所以......请放心。」  
  
  
怎么能放心呢?爱丽丝绕到Gray的背后，看见血述正渗出来，她拉着Gray的手奔向街道，向人问路后赶到医院。当Gray在急症室接受诊疗时，爱丽丝看到Gray背上的伤口，连自己的背也感到痛起来。  
  
  
「过点时间便会自己好了。」Gray説。  
  
  
这个世界事物会自己还原，但要经过多少个时间带呢?恐怕谁也説不准。和平的日子过久了，有时自己也会忘记这是个充满危机的世界，Gray尽管身在中立之 地，但他仍是要面对不同的危险，更何现在不同往时，他们被莫名其妙卷入这场圣杯战争中，Gray的伤势反映了这是一场生死之战。这已经不是説笑的时候，这 次Gray已受了伤，如果更严重的事情发生.....  
  
  
先别恐慌，镇定点，爱丽丝告诉自己。一定有方法的。现在崩溃的话只会成为负累而已，所以自己一定要冷静。究竟自己可以做甚么呢?  
  
  
当爱丽丝和Gray离开医院后，爱丽丝待他们到了一个较幽静的地方，便向Gray説:「Gray，我是认真的，怎様才能帮助你?」  
  
  
「你已经帮助了很多了。」  
  
  
「别顾左右而言他，这场圣杯战争来得莫名其妙，但任何方法我可以做来帮助你的话，请告诉我。  
  
  
「这不是你的战争，你是外来者，不需要参与任何规则的。」  
  
  
「我已经牵涉在内了，这时候撇清也太迟了，我不想只是老是给你添麻烦，我也想帮助你。」  
  
  
「你并没给我添麻烦，务必不要这様想。」  
  
  
「Gray，你真的不能信任我吗? 我知道我真的很没用，但......」  
  
  
Gray截断了她的话。「你是我最信任的人之一，而且请不要这様看轻自己。只是Nightmare大人和我真不想你牵涉进这些肮贜黑暗的事。也许我们很自私，但请你体谅我们。」  
  
  
「Gray......」爱丽丝看到Gray已铁起心肠，所以暂时不再提，Gray看来放下心的様子，但她知道她是不会这么轻易便放弃的。  
  
  
在梦境中遇上Nightmare时，爱丽丝直接了当地説道:「我想要帮助Gray，请你告诉我方法，不要再向我隐瞒。  
  
  
「有时候想要做的，未必是需要做的。」Nightmare仍保持着一贯故弄玄虚的作风。  
  
  
「怎会是不需要呢? 你和Gray都説过他是受圣杯战争的规则所控制，而当我问你关于御主和从者的事时，你也説这些是真的，事实摆在面前，他明显受到影响了，我只要知道方法而已，这种事情你是知道的吧。」  
  
  
「爱丽丝，你知道Gray是情愿你不知道些事情，不牵涉到圣杯战争其中的吧。」  
  
  
「我知道你们关心我，但我不能眼睁睁看着朋友消失而甚么也不做的。」  
  
  
「你真是只当Gray是朋友吗?」Nightmare问。  
  
  
爱丽丝呆了一呆，然后很快地説:「如果今天换了是你，我也一様会为你找办法的。你们都是我重要的朋友啊。」  
  
  
Nightmare沉默了一会，然后説:「事情不是这么简单的，这件事牵涉到的太多，如果Gray知道我向你乱説话的话，他会变得很恐怖的。」  
  
  
「他不会向你发怒的，Gray这么尊敬你是不是? 既然你已承认你知道方法，你便説出来吧。」  
  
  
「爱丽丝，是忍受受束缚的痛苦容易，还是承担眼看着身边的人也陷入这种束缚容易?」  
  
  
「别打哑谜了。我只知道看着身边的人痛苦而无能为力，明明应该有方法却不知道如何是好的痛苦，我受够了。或者真的要犠牲很多，也许之后的路难走，但最少我不会后悔没尝试过。」爱丽丝坚定地説。  
  
  
「我只能提出谜题给你，因为给解答不是我的职责，但这个世界是平衡的，我们持役者有固有的职责，因此我们不能走出框框，但外来者便不同了。身为外来者，你能够挑选法则来遵从。」  
  
  
「你的意思是如果我想的话，我可以成为Gray的御主来替他补充魔力吗?」  
  
  
「成为御主不仅意味如此，这意味着一场至死方休的战争，因为圣杯战争只能有一对主人和从者留下来，即使是朋友你也要举剑相向，而且成为御主意味着你会成为从者需要服从的主人，这会改变你们之间的关系。」  
  
  
「但这只是名义上的吧?我没想过要命令Gray甚么的。」  
  
  
「当你成为御主时，你将会获得三次令咒的机会，令咒让你能下达从者必须服从的命令。这是御主的特权，也是御主要担负的责任。」  
  
  
「我不使用可以吗?」  
  
  
「规则会让你面对很大的压力的。」  
  
  
「这是Gray犹豫的原因吗?害怕失去自主?」  
  
  
「这你要询问Gray才能知道他的想法。你也是到了醒来的时候了。」Nightmare这様説后，爱丽丝便醒来了。这时她才发觉Nightmare还未説 清关键的事: 怎様成为Gray的御主?这该不会是説我想做便能做的事吧，应该是要付出一定代价吧?不管怎么様，最少现在已经比之前的知道得更多了。下一步便是找 Gray説清楚了。  
  
  
一如意料，Gray起初很客气但很坚决地拒絶了爱丽丝。「这真是不必要的，请不要为我多虑。我们不要提这圣杯战争的事，好吗?」  
  
  
爱丽丝直视他的眼睛説:「我知道你关心我，不想我遇到危险，这我很感激，但......」一时间她説不下去，心里泛起的字句都太坦白了，太暴露她对Gray的真正心情了，她思索着合宜的话，最后説:「这是我的决定。至少告诉我为什么不想提这件事。」  
  
  
「这是因为我过去所做的事惹下的麻烦，我不希望你牵涉在内。」  
  
  
「但我已经牵涉在内了。」  
  
  
「实在很抱歉，爱丽丝。这是我的错。」  
  
  
「请不要自责，Gray总是尽心尽力地保护我，但我也希望能派得上用场啊。而且Nightmare也説这是我作为外来者才可以做的事。」  
  
  
「Nightmare大人説了这些吗?」Gray看来很不高兴的様子。  
  
  
「他还説让你告诉我怎様成为御主的事。」爱丽丝撒了个谎，这应该是无伤大雅吧。  
  
  
「Nightmare大人不应告诉你这些的。成为御主会让你成为有心人的狙撃对象，令你生命随时陷入威胁，而且御主本身会耗损自己身体，你还年轻冲动，不清楚整个情况，很快你便会后悔。」  
  
  
爱丽丝知道Gray是苦口婆心为她好，但这只更坚定了她的决心。「我不小了，我可以独立做决定的。」爱丽丝不能説她对让人吸血不感到犹豫，但比起的生命这代价还是可以接受的。  
  
  
「正是因为你年轻才这様想。」Gray説。「这是条不归路，我不希望你走上去。」然后他逼近了爱丽丝，带点邪气地説:「你如果真是成为御主的话，你便要随时供应我血液，你真能接受不断受伤的痛苦吗?」  
  
  
「我有点害怕，」爱丽丝答道。Gray看来终于放心的様子。「怛我更害怕因为我胆怯不行动而日后后悔。」她补充道。  
  
  
「爱丽丝，你是个好孩子，太好了，才会这様不懂得顾念自己，但我不想你因太好心一时冲动做了无法挽回的决定。」  
  
  
爱丽丝想她才不是甚么好孩子呢，这和事实差得太远了。她只是很自私的不想Gray消失而已，没有甚么高尚为人的情操。  
  
  
「Gray，如果你不告诉我的话，我会一直缠着你直到你答应，还是你有甚么原因认为我不配做吗?」  
  
  
「没有这回事。」Gray説。  
  
  
「Gray，你答应过要保护我的，如果你消失的话，你不介意我身上发生甚么事吗?」爱丽丝也觉得自己死缠得过分，説的话也开始不知分寸，但她真的想不到方法了，即使是强逼也行未免太霸道，但她本来便是个过分的孩子啊。  
  
  
爱丽丝望向Gray，看到Gray眼中一綫动摇，便乘胜追撃，表演出自己也感到恶心的软弱様子来説服Gray，可是説着説着她有点假戏真做了，这还真难看啊。  
  
  
最后Gray屈服了。「这我们来定下契约吧。我希望你日后后悔的时候，不要太恨我，我很自私吧。」  
  
  
「究竟是要怎様做呢?」  
  
  
Gray抽出刀来，小心地在爱丽丝的手指割开了一个小伤口，当一滴血流出来时，他割伤了自己的手指，让他们的伤口合在一起。爱丽丝感到这动作无比亲热，脸有点热了。  
  
  
「这便成了吗?」  
  
  
「这便成了。」  
  
  
爱丽丝有点怀疑，但Gray这様説的话她也只好相信了，一切要等待时间的验证了。  
  
当爱丽丝遇到士郎和澟打招呼时，他们看起来有点惊讶，好像有甚么奇怪的事情发生了。最后澟説:「爱丽丝，你成为了御主吗?」爱丽丝考虑着怎么回答，然后Archer説:「你是一直隐藏着令咒的吗?不过这没关系了。就算你成了正式的对手，我们还是会轻易得胜的。先説好，我可不会手下留情。」爱丽丝想起他们提过御主之间互相感应的事，这便代表她真的成为御主吧，但情况似乎有点紧张，之前他们相处得很友好，但看来这情况不能延续了。爱丽丝有点失落，也有点害怕。最后士郎説:「我们现在最要紧的是回到原来的地方吧，圣杯战争暂且不理会，停战协议还是继续生效，对吧，爱丽丝?」  
  
爱丽丝説:「这是当然的，我不希望和你们战斗。」  
  
士郎笑着説:「这便可以吧，澟?」  
  
澟看来很无奈地瞪了士郎一眼，但她只是説:「还是这句话，只要你们不先行攻撃，我们是不会出手的。」  
  
「还请关照了。」爱丽丝説道，但老实説现在她不敢完全相信他们，看来还是要对他们有戒备了。这时她才留意到Gray不知甚么时候已站在她身后，这让她安心多了。  
  
这时那名叫Saber的女子説:「是时候吃饭了。」爱丽丝呆了一下，然后想起Saber是个大胃王，而且也真是时候吃饭了。这场对话便暂且告一段落。  
  
吃过饭后，爱丽丝犹疑着是否继续之前未能做到的事:拜访现在的那些根据地。爱丽丝有种莫名的抗拒，尽管她知道不是它们的错，但它们就好像僞冒者一様，看到它们总让她想起自己的朋友不在了，因而显得十分刺眼。她实在不想接触它们，虽然她知道这様很孩子气。澟和士郎他们出发了，爱丽丝还留在原地，不知道该走的方向。往常在三叶草之塔现在应该是努力工作的时候，督导着Nightmare工作，处理着各様事务，忙碌得十分充实。若然在时针塔她也可以照顾着Julius，专心地泡着咖啡，但现在她感到一片空白，不知道做甚么。这种空洞的感觉实在很难受。  
  
Gray一定察觉到爱丽丝惆怅的情绪，因为他把手按在她的肩上説:「爱丽丝，或许我们也出发去?」  
  
这时爱丽丝想到一回事:「若果你空闲的话，不如你教我一点用刀的方法?」  
  
爱丽丝曾婉拒过Gray赠刀的好意，因为自己不习惯使用武力，但她很快想到现在不同往时，是非常危险的时期，如果自己能学些自衞的方法，也可以减轻Gray的负担吧，Gray看着她説:「我们走进点吧。」  
  
爱丽丝和Gray走进森林较深处，然后Gray从身上其中一个刀鞘中取出一把刀交给爱丽丝。她把刀捧在手中，很意外它原来重甸甸的，自己要用双手才捧住，平日看Gray用起来不费吹灰之力，原来是这様重的东西啊。  
  
Gray説:「爱丽丝，你先要记着一件事，当你要动手的时候，你要有心理准备面对用刀的结果，不要同情对手，要一直坚持到最后对手不再成为威胁为止。打斗并不是漂亮好玩的事。记得之后你要随时带着刀，也要学习如果刀给人夺走怎様自保的方法。」他的表情和声调也很凝重，让爱丽丝知道Gray是认真的，她手中的刀感觉更重了。  
  
爱丽丝有点不肯定。在原来的世界，她不需要关心这种事，到了这个世界后，虽然遇到的暴力事件多了，但自己从没直接和人动手过。原来Gray是带着这様的觉悟用刀的吗?爱丽丝好像了解他更多了，但自己呢?自己能有这様的觉悟吗?  
  
Gray温柔地説:「爱丽丝，你不需要学也可以的，不须勉强自己，我会保护你的。」  
  
爱丽丝感激他的温柔，只是自己不能这様完全依赖他。无论自己能否有这种觉悟，这个世界也不会放过自己和Gray吧，所以一定要努力。「我真的想学，请多多指教了。」  
  
接下来的时间Gray专注地教导她。Gray是一个好老师，这从他教她怎様整理文件时她便知道了，现在她感受更深了。他不厌其烦地指导着她，耐心地纠正着她的错误。爱丽丝努力地学习着，有点沉浸在Gray的气息中，一时不知道有多少个时间带过去。到Gray説是时候结束时，爱丽丝有点依依不舍。Gray把刀鞘解下系在爱丽丝的衣服上，让爱丽丝把刀放回去，然后説:「你饿了吗?我们找些东西吃吧。」  
  
「有点。」爱丽丝不好意思地説。  
  
Gray微笑着领着她到了街上一间食店那里吃起饭来。爱丽丝一边吃着，一边心里浮现许多有关Gray的问题。她认识Gray时，他已是个沉稳成熟可靠正常得反常的大人，但Gray的过去会是怎様呢?他是怎様学会到这様决絶的领悟呢?爱丽丝不禁有点心痛。她想问，但问题到了嘴边却问不出来。以Gray对过去的态度，想必他不会想提起吧。  
  
「怎様了，食物不合你口味吗?」Gray问道。  
  
「食物很美味，只是......一直也是很空闲的様子，真是很不习惯，如果可以快点有工作便好了。」  
  
「我也有这様的感觉。垷在工作一定积压了很多了。」  
  
「Nightmare没我们在监督他，一定偷懒得不亦乐乎。他真像个孩子呢。」  
  
Nightmare这个共同话题让气氛轻松下来。爱丽丝和Gray谈着平日在塔里会谈的话题，心情缓和不少。  
  
当他们结帐离开食店，走在街上时，爱丽丝看着街上悠闲的人群，突然有种错觉一切事情也没有发生，她只是像平时一様和Gray度过休息时间，然后便可以回三叶草之塔，看管着Nightmare，或者她会在工作后找她的朋友，度过一个愉快的时间带。然后她摇摇头。既然事情已发生了，那她也只能走一步看一步了。  
  
无论如何，Gray还在这里呢。


	5. Chapter 5

「爱丽丝，爱丽丝。」这是姐姐的声音，难道她又在梦里吗?但她明明好端端地走着路啊。会这様睡着也是很奇怪的事吧，爱丽丝想。説起来，自从这次异变后，有 一段时间她没想起姐姐了，马上一阵内疚和自责走上心头。她真是个不负责任的人啊，尽管这阵子真有太多事情迅雷不及掩耳地发生，但她总应有记起姐姐的空闲时 间啊。她望向姐姐声音的来源，看见了在原来世界所住的家，不禁走近了一步。这时Nightmare的声音响起:「你希望回家吗?」  
  
  
爱丽丝吓了一跳，转向了Nightmare。「你还真是神出鬼没啊，怎么你会在这时候出现呢?」她抱怨道。  
  
  
Nightmare挥一挥手，重复了他之前的问题。「你希望回家吗?」  
  
  
爱丽丝説:「我已经做了选择了，即使我想回去也是不可能的吧。你问这个问题有甚么用呢?」  
  
  
Nightmare没有回答她的话，而是説:「你成为了圣杯战争的御主了，没想到Gray会答应呢。」  
  
  
「这是因为理由很充分吧。Gray消失了那些人肯定也不会放过我，如其乖乖等死还不如拚一个机会，何况有极少的可能会实现一切愿望呢，这虽然是豪赌，还是值得的，至少我是这様想的。」  
  
  
「真是只是这様吗?你是否真是这様冷静考虑，还是牵涉到情感上的顾虑?」  
  
  
Nightmare的问题正中红心。今天换了是她其他的朋友她大概也会这様做的的。但是......爱丽丝想起Nightmare问过她是否真的只把 Gray当作朋友。她满足于这种关系吗?而他们又是甚么关系呢?工作伙伴?受照顾的小孩?她想打破这种种关系吗?如果她真是觉得Gray不只是朋友，这她 真希望成为Gray的情人吗?Gray的情人......爱丽丝惊讶地发觉自己不抗拒这个想法。  
  
  
真是够了，爱丽丝想，现在可是莫名其妙陷入随时被杀的危机，需要提心吊胆步步为营的时候，可没有时间想这些风花雪月的，况且Gray对她也没这様的想法吧，自己这里瞎想也没甚么意义。爱丽丝让自己不去想为什么她心情有点黯淡。  
  
  
「还是谈正事吧，虽然説是成了御主，但我还是不知道之后要做甚么。你可以告诉我吗」爱丽丝説。  
  
  
「你只要做你自己便可以了，不需要太勉强自己参与在内。」  
  
  
「这岂不是失了成为御主的本意?」  
  
  
「我想你应该好好和Gray谈这吧。我説真的，我们最重视的是你不要受到伤害，而不是要你做甚么事。」  
  
  
「你是下了决心不会告诉我吧?」  
  
  
Nightmare只是笑了一笑。 爱丽丝有点气愤，于是她狠狠踩了 Nightmare一脚，无视他夸张的抱着脚哗然大叫。  
  
  
「爱丽丝你好过分......要吐血了。」Nightmare咳着血説。爱丽丝又好笑又无奈，拍着他的背説:「好吧，好吧。」  
  
  
「别当我是小孩子!」Nightmare説。  
  
  
不当你是小孩子还当你是谁，爱丽丝想。然后她留意到一回事。「这个世界好像怪怪的，除了你和Gray，我一个持役者也没见过，而且一切太静了，究竟为什么呢?」  
  
  
Nightmare眼神闪烁不定，然后他説:「别想太多了，这只会是自寻烦恼而己。一切也是在正常运转，别太担心。」  
  
  
「但......」爱丽丝越想越觉得不对劲。近来事情太乱了令她无暇细想，但一静心下来，这次比平常更不合常理的国度，规则復杂得令人眼花撩乱的圣杯战 争，她心里有个微弱的声音説这一切真的有问题，她应该不要轻易放过，但另一股声音却告诉她不要再想了，再想的话便会有不好的事情发生。两股声音激烈争持 着，让她不知道如何是好。  
  
  
「爱丽丝，你讨厌没意义的事吗?」Nightmare问道。爱丽丝呆了一呆问:「怎么这様问呢?不会啊。」  
  
  
「真好。这个世界是没意义的的，所以讨厌没意义的事便是讨厌这个世界，讨厌这世界里的我们。」  
  
  
爱丽丝不知道应该怎様回应，最后她説:「别这様説，我不会讨厌这个世界的。」  
  
  
「好吧，现在是应该醒来的时候了。再见，爱丽丝。」  
  
  
「你还没回答我的问题呢。」爱丽丝説，但Nightmare己经消失了。又是这様，总是丢下一堆问题而不给答案，爱丽丝想。  
  
  
张开眼睛，爱丽丝发现自己是在营地附近。她叹一口气，回到营地时，看见士郎在那里。她走过去向他打招呼后，突然有种冲动地问道:「如果你真的得到圣杯，你会想实现甚么愿望呢?」  
  
  
「拯救所有人。」他毫不犹豫地説。  
  
  
「为什么你会有这様的愿望?」爱丽丝有点无法理解，这听起来实在不太切近现实。  
  
  
「这是一个英雄理所当然的希望吧。」士郎説。  
  
  
「你这么想成为英雄吗?」  
  
  
士郎点头説:「对，我从小便有这様的愿望，你呢?」  
  
  
「我没想过成为英雄啊。」  
  
  
「这你有甚么愿望呢?」  
  
  
愿望吗?爱丽丝有过大大小小的愿望，来到心之国她的愿望起先是回到原来世界，然后是待在时针塔Julius身边，现在她的愿望是帮助Gray，但似乎曾有 个愿望是她强烈想达成的，是不惜一切地希望实现的，但这个希望是甚么呢?为什么她好像记不起呢?爱丽丝越想越头痛，心里有一股声音响起説:「别想了。」  
  
  
「你看来很不舒服的様子，怎様了?」士郎关心的声音传到爱丽丝那里，让她从痛楚里挣脱出来。  
  
  
「我有点头痛不舒服。」  
  
  
「这休息一下吧。」  
  
  
这时Gray来到，大概看到她的脸色不对。他问道:「爱丽丝，你没事吧?」并冷冷地看了士郎一眼，爱丽丝连忙説:「我只是有些事想不起头痛而已。」  
  
  
Gray説:「如果想起这件事令你痛楚便不要再想了，别勉强自己。」他的关怀如常令爱丽丝感到温暖。她点点头决定放下这件事，这大概是不太重要时代久远的事吧，既然想不起便暂且放弃吧。下了决定后，爱丽丝向Gray笑了笑説:「我现在没事了，今天也照様出发吧。」  
  
  
Gray问道:「真的吗? 再待待吧。」  
  
  
「不要紧的，走一走更舒服的。」爱丽丝説。  
  
  
「好吧。」就这様爱丽丝和Gray离开了营地出发，暂且把这些烦恼抛诸脑后。  
  
爱丽丝和Gray走在街道上，Gray向她説:「或许和士郎他们保持一点距离比较好，毕竟无论我们怎様想，他们心中也是把我们当作对手吧。」  
  
「你説得对。」爱丽丝説。她也明白Gray的顾虑，尽管到目前为止相安无事，但很难説这様的和平时光能延续多久。总之小心吧。  
  
来到昨天拜访不成的房子。她轻敲着门问:「有没有人啊?」当没有反应的时候，爱丽丝有点犹豫下一步怎么办。然后门开了，一名打扮得很有东方色彩的无顔者看着她説:「请进。」  
  
「打扰了。」爱丽丝説。那名无顔者默默点头便离开了，剩下爱丽丝和Gray。爱丽丝小心翼翼地前行，因为她想起双子最爱在领地设致命陷阱了，很难説这陌生的地方会否有人有同様的恶趣味。  
  
这屋子的走廊非常阴暗，只能凭着微弱的灯光看到前路。某处传来水滴一滴滴落下的声音，但很难説出声音传来的方向。明明在屋子里，也看不到有开着的门窗，却有一阵冷风吹来，让爱丽丝不禁紧靠着Gray而行。Gray握紧了她的手，让她安心多了。  
  
这时候传来一把如泣如诉的小孩声音:「大姐姐，你是来和我玩吗?」  
  
「你在哪里?」爱丽丝问道。  
  
「就在这里啊。」孩子的声音从低处传来，这时爱丽丝感到脚边碰到了甚么东西。她向下一望，呆了。  
  
这是个无顔者小孩的头颅，隐约可以看到脸上还带着笑容。  
  
爱丽丝捉紧了Gray。这该不是真的吧?是个彷造得很逼真的人偶吧?爱丽丝努力説服自己不要害怕，却徒努无功，而且她似乎嗅到一阵不好的气味，这是帽子屋衆人工作后身上挥之不去的气味，是血的气味。她顿时感到全身无力，若不是Gray眼明手快地捉着她的话，她恐怕已瘫软地倒在地上了。  
  
突然走廊大放光明，光綫强得爱丽丝睁不起眼来，到她终于适应时，爱丽丝看到脚边的东西不见了，原来的血腥味消失了。爱丽丝半期待着有人会跳出来説:「哈哈，你受骗了。」可是走廊还是静静的，除了他们外没有人的踪述。Gray紧握着她的手説:「我们走吧。」爱丽丝惊魂乍定，只是点点头便跟着他离开了。  
  
「爱丽丝你没事吧，脸色很苍白呢?」Gray问道。  
  
「Gray你没有看到.....」爱丽丝始终説不出那确实的字眼。「有没有发现奇怪的事?」  
  
「那间屋子很阴暗，并有一种不好的气氛，之后突然光亮起来也很奇怪。」  
  
那么其馀的事Gray也没有察觉到吗?难道一切是爱丽丝的幻觉?但这未免太真实吧。Gray大概是留意到她的面色很差，便关心地追问。爱丽丝犹豫了一会，终于和盘托出她所经历的事，然后补充一句:「这大概是错觉吧。」  
  
Gray脸色变得很难看:「这様吗?我想大概是房子里有人动手脚吧，爱丽丝你一定受惊了，真抱歉当时没留意到。」  
  
「也不能这様説，我也不太肯定当时感觉到的是否真的。」这时爱丽丝才发现自己正依偎着Gray，于是她不好意思想站直身子，但当Gray放开她时，她又有点失落。这真是少女得令人羞愧的想法啊。  
  
Gray説:「我想我们在未清情况前，不要靠近这间屋子，这太危险了。」  
  
爱丽丝同意他的説法，老实説她也不太想再走进这间屋子。  
  
当他们回到热閙的街道时，爱丽丝感到有点不真实。这和乐融融的人群和刚才所遇到的事情反差太大了，以致她有点恍惚。她自己也感到似乎反应太大了。来到这个世界后，自己也不是没见过死人，只是自己那时可以选择很懦弱的不去看，今次有点措手不及。到回过神来，她发现Gray把她领到一间甜品店那里。「吃点甜品吧，」Gray説道。「心情应该会好点吧。」  
  
爱丽丝其实不太有胃口，但不忍拂逆Gray的好意，便随意地点了些。到甜品来的时候，爱丽丝开始吃着，意外地发觉桌上的甜品连她这现在不太有心情欣赏的人也感到美味，便再把另一口送进口里，很快她便吃完了。这时爱丽丝抬起头，看到Gray宠溺地向她笑着，他自己面前的甜品原封不动，感到有点尴尬。「Gray，你不吃你那一分吗?」  
  
「我不要紧，还想多吃一点吗?」Gray问道。  
  
「不用了，我已经够了。你快吃吧，很美味呢。」  
  
「这我不客气了。」Gray説道，并开始吃起来，看来很满足的様子。Gray喜欢甜食吗?找机会做些给他吃吧，虽然自己手兿谈不上出色，但做些简单的也可以的，爱丽丝这様盘算着。  
  
当他们终于回到营地后，爱丽丝也渐渐淡忘今天在那间屋子遇上的事。  
  
回去后遇上晚上的时间带，爱丽丝坐在营火旁看着万里无云的晴朗星空，忽然听到一阵奇异的深沉的声音，从森林深处传来。她问Gray道:「你有听到奇怪的声音吗?」  
  
Gray一脸平常地説:「是那个吗，很久没遇上了，你要去看看吗?」  
  
爱丽丝犹豫了一会便答应了，她相信Gray，这应是值得一看的事吧。  
  
Gray看来很像很高兴的様子。他领着爱丽丝走到较高的地方，然后让爱丽丝向下望。爱丽丝看到一条大大的，浑动着鳍的，鲸鱼?  
  
「这是甚么?」  
  
「鲸鱼。」Gray很轻松地答着，完全不像觉得自己説的话有甚么奇怪。  
  
爱丽丝有点不可置信地问道:「鲸鱼不是海洋生物吗?」  
  
「这是森林中的鲸鱼。」  
  
爱丽丝不太敢相信自己的耳朵和眼睛，但事实就在面前，她原来的常识是不适用于这个地方的。  
  
「为什么森林会有鲸鱼的呢?」  
  
「大概因搬家界綫模煳的缘故吧。」  
  
又是搬家。爱丽丝看着森林中的鲸鱼，听着它有点悲伤的呼叫。它是在想甚么呢?爱丽丝不禁同情起它来。  
  
「走吧，风起了。」Gray説。爱丽丝点头跟着他回去，心中还是想着鲸鱼的事。  
  
「很可爱，很可爱。」Gray捧着手中小小的粉红色鲸鱼般的生物，眼睛闪着光。爱丽丝给这个不协调的景象吸引着了。Gray平日这様成熟稳重，竟然对这些可爱的东西没有抵抗力，这应该是有点可笑的场面，却又非常可爱，令爱丽丝不禁凑过去看。  
  
「真是很可爱的花鲸鱼啊。」Gray重复道。看着他这様子，爱丽丝的心情也轻快起来。  
  
「这真是很可爱，给它起个名字吧。」爱丽丝建议説。她看着这小小的可爱的花鲸鱼説:「叫小花吧。」  
  
「真是个好名字呢。」  
  
爱丽丝沉醉在这乐也融融的气氛里，这时冷不防传来澟的声音:「你们真像对笨蛋父母呢。」这时爱丽丝才记起她不是和Gray单独在一起，其他人也在这里。  
  
Gray泰然自若地説:「承你贵言了。」然后眼光又回到花鲸鱼那里，看来还在陶醉中。Gray説的只是场面话而已，爱丽丝想，不过她还是有点不好意思。  
  
「你们真是一对笨蛋啊。」Archer説。「倒是我想知道这是甚么生物?」  
  
「Gray説是花鲸鱼。」爱丽丝説。其实她也不太清楚。  
  
「鲸鱼不是应该在水中的吗?」士郎説。  
  
「鲸鱼是甚么?」Saber问道，于是士郎和澟等人很热心地争着投入告诉Saber鲸鱼是甚么，爱丽丝乐得清静，回到Gray身边。  
  
「始终要让它回归自然呢。」良久后Gray説，带点落寞的様子，放下了那条花鲸鱼，看着它游走。  
  
如果我是它的话，我一定不忍心离开这様的你的，爱丽丝想。  
  
之后Gray看来还是依依不舍的様子，但他转向爱丽丝问道:「今天你想去哪里呢?」  
  
「今天不如悠闲地过吧。」爱丽丝説。尽管她是那种不找点事做便闷得慌的人，但看着那条花鲸鱼和Gray相处的様子，不由得令她觉得偷懒一天也可以吧。  
  
「好的，我们到街上吧。」Gray笑着説。  
  
爱丽丝和Gray走在街上时，她留意到不少女性路人向Gray投注目光。也是正常的吧。Gray看来这么帅气温柔，一定是很受女性欢迎的了，而自己这么普通不起眼的女孩子会伴在一旁，想必看来格格不入吧。説起来，不知道Gray有否女朋友呢?应该有吧，这様成熟稳重的人。这様想着的她，不禁留意起路人来，Gray喜欢的人会是怎様呢?  
  
然后Gray的声音响起:「怎么了，爱丽丝，是在找甚么人吗?」  
  
总不能告诉他自己在找他的情人吧，这太丢脸了，于是爱丽丝説:「也没在特定找甚么人啊。其实，我最近发现自己有在意的人了」奇怪，自己怎会觉得冷飕飕的?  
  
「你这个年纪也是对这些好奇的时候，只是光靠外表是不行的。」  
  
「也不是光看外表啊，而是相处后觉得他是个很出色的人。」  
  
「相处了吗?这様説不只是一见锺情而已。」  
  
「是啊，虽然听説他有点花心，但他是大人，这也是无可奈何的事。」  
  
Gray的声音变得冷冽起来。「这絶对不是个可靠的人，放弃他吧，这种人只会伤了你的心而已。」  
  
「真的吗?」  
  
Gray点点头。「所谓大人，只是用巧妙的言语来欺骗人的人，絶不要对这様的人告白啊。」  
  
Gray真是个关心身边的人的好人。「请放心吧，我想这只是懂憬而已，很快会消散的。」希望如此吧，单相思的滋味，很苦。明知没有希望的爱情，一次也嫌太多了。  
  
「你是在会懂憬年长男性的年纪，但这只是一时的错觉，别当真了。」  
  
真的希望是如此啊，爱丽丝暗暗地想。  
  
两人继续走的时候，这次轮到Gray心神不定四处张望，令爱丽丝有点好奇。这时Gray勐然转向她説:「别分心了，我们已是牵涉到圣杯战争中，不要轻易松懈。」  
  
Gray生气了Gray生气了Gray生气了很可怕。虽然知道Gray説的是对的，爱丽丝仍感到自己感到委屈起来，真难看。「对不起。」她説。  
  
Gray看来有点慌了手脚。「不，应该是我説对不起。」  
  
「为什么呢?明明Gray这様认真，而我却分心了，我是要説对不起的。」  
  
「不，这只是我向你乱发脾气而己。你没有错。」  
  
「怎么这様説呢?」  
  
「我其实也不是在认真。我是在找你在意的那个男人，把他揪出来，由我鉴定他是否值得你憧憬的男人。」  
  
「你在人群中是找不到他的。」爱丽丝説。Gray只有自己照镜才会找到吧。  
  
「説的也是，根本没见过，怎能找到呢?只是我就是放不下，结果还向你发脾气，真对不起。」  
  
Gray，你别这様温柔啊，这様会令我更沉溺的，爱丽丝想。她心中暗叹一口气。看来她不仅是憧憬了，而是不可自拔地陷入情网了。  
  
两人到了较幽静的一处，爱丽丝花尽心思思考怎様轻描淡写地问Gray关于他的女友的问题，得到的答案很平淡:「没有。」  
  
这么多的切想落空了，让爱丽丝有点失落又有点放心。「真的没有?」  
  
「我忙得连休息的时间也没有，实在没闲暇想这些事，你也是知道的吧。」  
  
「嗯，我知道。」爱丽丝説，就算不想，自己的眼睛总是追逐着他，留意着他的一举一动。  
  
「那便不要谈这个吧。」  
  
「但现在你没有工作，应该很空闲吧。」  
  
「我现在的工作是保护你，难道我看来很饥渴的様子?」  
  
「不是，只是我好奇而已。」  
  
「这些问题应该不适宜异性谈论吧。」  
  
「但我现在只有你了。」  
  
「对不起，让你想起伤心的事了。」  
  
「不要紧。」这时爱丽丝提起勇气问道:「能和我玩一个游戏吗?」  
  
「甚么游戏?」  
  
「恋人游戏。让我们来个游戏假装我们是恋人吧。」  
  
「还真是没听过这些游戏呢。」  
  
「陪我玩吧，也许之后没有机会了。」  
  
「陪你玩吧。」  
  
爱丽丝暗中松一口气，能够有些美好的回忆，总比一无所有快乐吧。  
  
借着恋人游戏的名称，我们可喜可贺地成为恋人了，虽然只是名义上，然后我应该怎様做呢，爱丽丝想。她不是没有恋爱过，但那一头热到被拒絶的经验并不带给她很多头绪怎去好好谈一场值得憧憬的恋爱，虽然这様想也很奇怪。但总括而言爱丽丝有点束手无措，也许她平日应该看多点爱情小説取经的，书到用时方恨少，不过 爱丽丝也很怀疑那些小説情节能适用在这个世界里。他们一路走进森林深处，然后Gray打破了沉默  
  
  
Gray説:「如果我们是在塔里，我们可以在我的房间过一些两人时间，现在委屈你了。」  
  
  
「Gray是以前通常会让认识的女孩子进你的房间吗?」这様説着爱丽丝不禁暗暗吃起醋来。  
  
  
「不，房间是很私人的地方吧，只有值得信任的人才会让她进来。以前认识的女性都没有发展到这一步。」  
  
  
「这Gray是要让我感到自己很特别吗?」  
  
  
Gray逼近她一步步向前直到她的背靠着大树，然后説:「你是我信任的人，虽然没有身体的亲近，但我心中已认定你是我的女友了。当然，能够亲近是好的。」 他低下头吻了她。爱丽丝感到头脑一片空白，很奇怪，呼吸很困难，就像离开了水的鱼一様，这真是只是亲吻吗?当Gray终于放开她时，爱丽丝相信自己看来一定是呆呆的很可笑吧，但她身子软棉棉的，很累，累得不想动。当爱丽丝终于恢復后，她想Gray不愧是大人呢，能説出和做出小説里才看见的对白和动作，这様 想她有点心情低落下来，但脸上还是努力不显现出来。然后她给拥进Gray的怀抱里，Gray在她耳边低语説:「抱歉，你实在太可爱了，让我有点忍耐不 住。」  
  
  
这......Gray的演技未免太好了，爱丽丝有点失落地想，让她差点也忘却这不是真的了。想到这里，她也不服输地虚张声势抬起头説:「还不够，要吻我便吻得深点，像大人一様地吻我吧。」  
  
  
Gray笑了。他説:「希望你不要日后悔吧。」然后又吻下去。  
  
  
我才不会后悔呢，永远不会，爱丽丝想，然后她的头脑又陷入同様的空白了。当Gray终于离开她的唇时，爱丽丝依偎在他的怀里到心跳回復正常时才站直起来。 这是她和Gray 之间的吻，她要一个个好好地记下来，到分开时她还能有这些记忆作慰藉。Gray身上带着的淡淡烟草气息，他穿的外衣皮革的触感，通通都要记下来。这様的 话，她也能收藏起自己独有的珍贵宝贝，好好地守着，这也算是种幸福吧。没有甚么是永恒的，而游戏梦幻因而容易消逝，所以爱丽丝只能珍惜眼前的每一个时光。  
  
  
「你笑得很美呢。」Gray説。  
  
  
「因为有你在啊。」爱丽丝也笑着回应道。只有爱丽丝才会明白这句説话有多真摰吧，但请不要看出来，因为这很可能会破坏了这脆弱的一刻。爱丽丝希望快乐的时光能长久一点就好了。  
  
  
回到营地后，爱丽丝很快便看到一名眼熟的大汉，她回头一想，便认出这是之前攻撃过Gray和她，被称Berserker的男子。Archer正和他对峙 着，但形势看来有点不妙。Gray向她説:「爱丽丝你等在这里。」然后爱丽丝点头后，便加入了战团。爱丽丝等在这里，看见Gray的动作快得让她看不清， 有了Gray加入后，战况很快逆转，最后Berserker给逼退了。爱丽丝便走到Gray身边问道:「你没事吧?」  
  
  
Gray还是一脸云淡风轻的表情。「没事，别担心。」  
  
  
「虽然我不想説你有功劳，但能逼退Berserker，你再否认自己是Assassin也没有用吧。」Archer説。  
  
  
説Gray是刺客?Archer的话是甚么意思呢?爱丽丝有点不明白。大概看到她疑惑的神情，Archer没好气的説:「你这个御主无知的程度和士郎有得 拼。听着了，我们这些英灵是按照不同的职阶被召唤出来的，正如Archer是我的职称一様，你的从者的职称便是Assassin。」  
  
  
这大概是和持位者的职称一様的东西吧，爱丽丝想，虽然刺客听来不是一个好的职称，但Gray仍然是Gray，他的本质不会因此而变，还是她认识的那个值得信任的好人。  
  
  
这时士郎和Saber回来了，士郎正神色凝重説着:「我遇到Lancer了。」然后他看看Archer，「你们这边也战斗了吗」  
  
  
「是Berserker。」Archer説。「Lancer也来了，这么那未明身分的人和Caster也应该在附近了。  
  
  
看来情况越来越復杂，参与战争的人越来越多，爱丽丝説完全不害怕是假的，但有Gray在这里她便不自禁安心起来。无论如何Gray也会和她面对的吧。只要有他在，一切事情都像可解决的様子。(煮食的事除外。)  
  
  
数个时间带过去后，爱丽丝想起之前提过要补充魔力的事，于是开始寻找Gray，在森林遥远的一处找到他。看着沉静的Gray，爱丽丝一时也不知道怎様説出口，最后把心一横説:「你需要我的血吧，我来了。」  
  
  
「爱丽丝，你是不需要勉强自己，我现在还能支撑一段时间。」  
  
  
「如果要你默默受苦的话，这成为御主便没意义吧。喝吧，这是我自愿的。」  
  
  
Gray沉默了一会，然后説:「好吧」他轻轻捧起爱丽丝的手，小心翼翼地用刀轻轻割一下，然后含着她的手指，爱丽丝感到脸热热的，因为有一种色情的感觉。别想多了，她告诉自己。  
  
  
当Gray放开她的手后，爱丽丝问:「这么少够吗?」  
  
  
「够了。」Gray的神情很坚定。「还痛吗?」  
  
  
「不痛了。」其实这様给人吸血很恐怖，但因为这是Gray，因为他的呵护，这也变得可以接受了。  
  
  
「我们回去吧。」Gray説。  
  
  
「好吧。」爱丽丝説。


	6. Chapter 6

「爱丽丝，爱丽丝......」这是姐姐的声音。「你忘了我吗?你是个坏孩子啊。」  
  
  
「姐姐不会説些话的。」是的，温柔的姐姐不会説种话的，爱丽丝努力説服自己。  
  
  
「你怎么知道呢?这只是你一厢情愿而已。」  
  
  
爱丽丝咬着唇，心里有点动摇，这是真的吗?姐姐真是不会原谅她吗?説起来，她怎会在这里看到姐姐呢?她记得自己之前明明和Gray一起，然后遇到Rider的袭撃，然后一片黑暗，之后的事便有点模煳了。Gray呢?他没事吧?  
  
  
「你便是为了一个男人而放弃自己的世界吗?还真可笑呢。」Rider突然出现在爱丽丝面前，冷冷地嘲笑道。  
  
  
「絶对不是，我是基于自己的决定而留下来的，这是我的责任。」  
  
  
「你只是逃避真相而已，一直在回避原先世界的责任，享受这个世界的人的宠爱，还真是任性呢。」Rider説。  
  
  
爱丽丝无言而对。Rider的话刺中了她，她真是如此吗?尽管起初不是自愿来到这个世界，但渐渐适应了这个世界，大家也对她很好，让她决定留下，尽管经历 搬家的异变，让她失去了那个沉默可靠可以让她撒娇值得信任的Julius，但她仍然喜爱这个世界，这是因为大家也很纵容她的缘故吗?她果真是太自私吗?她 有点不能理直气壮地回应。  
  
  
「你现在也是这様吧，依赖那个男人的保护，自己一事无成，还真是没用呢，只知道享受那个男人的纵容，任性地索求，真是个没用的孩子。」  
  
  
Rider的冷嘲热讽刺痛了爱丽丝，但这是事实吧，自己的确凭恃着Gray的温柔向他索求安慰，Gray会一直照顾体贴她是因为他是个好人，不会拒絶她无理的要求。但尽管明白这一切，为什么当给指出来时心仍是会痛呢?  
  
  
别想了，爱丽丝，现在不是沉溺在自怜自艾的时候，究竟Gray现在的情况怎様，自己如何脱身才是最重要的。虽然她不明白现在的处境是怎様，但似乎她是被困 在一个很像梦一様的空间吧，怎様逃脱呢?她握紧Gray送给她的那柄刀的刀柄，抽出来冲向Rider，却给Rider避开了。爱丽丝不放弃继续攻撃，都给 Rider轻易避开了。爱丽丝开始觉得疲累，但她照着Gray所教导的，指向Rider的躯体作目标，还不可以气馁的，爱丽丝告诉自己。  
  
  
Rider一边轻易闪避着一边挑衅道:「你真以为这様便够吗?别痴人説梦了，那男人把自己的刀交给你真是愚昧，他很快也会明白保护一个无用的御主是多么愚蠢的事，现在他正在后悔吧，有着你这种拖他后脚腿的御主。」  
  
  
爱丽丝不説话，Gray説过不能让敌人动摇自己的心，无论她説得多么对也好，现在要做的一切是尽可能打败眼前的人，尽管机会多么缈茫，这也会对Gray帮上忙吧，至少如果她忙于对付自己，便不能全力对付Gray了。  
  
  
最后Rider一脚踢向爱丽丝的膝盖，爱丽丝闪避不及，被踼中后痛得倒下来，再没法动弹，但她仍紧紧地握紧那把刀。  
  
  
Rider高傲地俯视着她。「怎様啊，爬不起身来吧?」  
  
  
爱丽丝痛得想落泪`，一句话也説不出来。  
  
  
「爱丽丝，面对现实吧，没有地方可以作你的避难所，没有人可以作你的依靠，即使自己也是始终会失败的。人是软弱无力的生物，你充分体会自己的无助吧。」  
  
  
是时候了，看到Rider显然不再留意她，爱丽丝忍着痛把刀掷向Rider，这可能是她的最后一撃了，一定要撃中，请不要让我失手，爱丽丝祈求着。奇迹地那把刀竟然撃中了Rider，让爱丽丝也感到有点不可置信。  
  
  
Rider的脸顿时变得愤怒起来，大概没想到会受伤吧。她持起了她的武器，对准了爱丽丝。爱丽丝不禁闭上眼。她还是不能动弹，根本不可能闪避。永别了，我喜爱的这个世界，还有......Gray，永别了。  
  
  
期待中的痛楚没有到来，反而泛着了一些血腥味，而且爱丽丝闭上眼也感受到周围变明亮起来。当她张开眼后，看到Gray蹲在她面前，一脸忧心地望着她。他脸上溅了血，但身上看来没有伤口。「你哪里受伤了?」他问道。  
  
  
爱丽丝指了指她的膝盖，Gray便替她护理起来，并抱她回去。  
  
  
当回到营地后，爱丽丝问起当时的情况，知道了当时Rider把她困在封印里只是一段很短的时间，然后当Gray冲破封印时刚好遇上Rider要向她施以致 命一撃，在千钧一发之际他把她救下来。虽然他没有提之后发生的事，只是説Rider不会再成为威胁了，但爱丽丝明白Gray应该是解决了Rider吧。 Gray沉默了一会，然后説:「对不起，爱丽丝，让你受伤了。」他小心翼翼地抱着她説:「如果你发生了甚么事，我一定.......对不起。」  
  
  
「没关系，Gray救了我，我很感激。」  
  
  
「你真是个善良的好孩子呢，令我无地自容。无论在哪方面，我也是个不称职的人呢，你可以也应该向我生气的。」  
  
  
「你太过夸奬我吧，Gray不必想太多了。别太纵容我了。」  
  
  
「身为情人，能够尽情宠你爱你是我的荣幸，你是个坚强的孩子，但我也希望我能成为你依靠的人。」  
  
  
Gray説的话太搧情了吧，虽然知道这大概只是台词，爱丽丝仍感到脸热热的。真希望这是真心话便好了，爱丽丝想。她也顺势道:「你便是我最想依靠的人呢。」希望他不会听到她紧张的心跳声。  
  
  
「请尽情依靠我吧。」Gray説。  
  
  
尽管爱丽丝的膝盖还是在痛，但她仍是心中有点淡淡的甜意。她刻意忽略那把提醒她这只是一场游戏的苦涩的声音，向Gray微笑起来。  
  
  
爱丽丝的伤过了意外多个时间带后才完全康復，当她能行动自如时，她急不及待要往外逛，因为之前的疼痛和强制休息，让她闷慌了，能够走动，她比谁也要高兴。Gray期间小心翼翼地照料她，守在她身边，想必也闷透了，所当她説要走一走时，他没有阻止她，只是坚持要和她一起。  
  
  
当两人走在街上，爱丽丝想起之前和Gray走在街上的情况，很像很遥远，也很像不久前发生的事，现在他们身体之间的距离拉近了，名义上关系也迈进了一大 步，但他们的心又有否走近呢?爱丽丝摇摇头，挥走这个想法，这只会徒令自己不快乐而已。最重要的是及时行乐，这不是自己説要记着的吗?为什么变得越来越贪 心不知足呢?  
  
  
这时Gray问道:「你在想甚么呢?」  
  
  
「我在想谢谢你，Julius离开了令我很消沉，如果不是你的话，恐怕我还是在心情低落中的。」  
  
  
「是这様吗?」Gray的表情让爱丽丝看不透。「这现在你已经不需要我吧?」  
  
  
「为什么这様説呢?我当然需要你。」  
  
  
「我和时针塔有相似的地方吧，如果这因此能安慰你的话，我也很高兴，只是你已经恢復过来，我的任务己完成了吧。」  
  
  
「你和Julius一点也不像啊。」可是爱丽丝心里有点犹豫，这様一説便有点动摇的话，这是真察觉到两人有相依之处，就是两人周围都同様有让她感到可以依靠，想去撒娇的气氛。「Julius是个家里蹲，而你又不是。」  
  
  
「不须这么快去否认的，我能明白你的心情。时针塔消失了让你很寂寞吧，而我刚好在这里。」  
  
  
并不是这様的，但一开始的确是因为寂寞而寻求安慰，因而很快堕入情网，这Gray向她指明了。这实在太丢脸了。  
  
  
「爱丽丝，」Gray的表情温柔起来，揉揉她的头，「你能靠自己重新站起来了。」  
  
  
「不，我需要你，这场游戏仍要继续，还是你要和我分开?」爱丽丝有点怕听到答案。  
  
  
「我不想分开，只是我考虑一下，觉得要做好准备你是有一天会离开的。」  
  
  
「这便不要分开。」爱丽丝瞪着Gray。Gray苦笑一下，説「如要你喜欢便好了，我不太认识时针塔，要更像他吗?」  
  
  
你这様便很好了。「这再靠近我吧。」爱丽丝説。  
  
  
Gray把她带进他的怀抱里，爱丽丝依偎着他，偷偷地笑了。  
  
  
到了晚上的时间带，爱丽丝正准备休息时，澟对她説: 「你介意和我谈谈吗?」  
  
  
「谈甚么呢?」  
  
  
「你和你的从者是一对了吧。」  
  
  
爱丽丝想了一会才想到她在指Gray和她，还在考虑着怎回答时，澟説:「御主和从者之间的关系是不会有好结果的。放弃他吧」  
  
  
这未免有点多管闲事了吧，爱丽丝想。澟大概读到她的表情，叹一口气説:「你想想吧，我的话至此，你日后也会明白的。」  
  
  
爱丽丝没有回答，只是她有点疑惑: 澟怎様察觉到她和Gray是恋人(虽然只是名义上的)呢?  
  
  
爱丽丝没有疑惑太久，因为她听到一把陌生的响亮的声音:「出来和我战斗吧。」有敌人!  
  
  
当她离开帐蓬时，借着星光看到Gray丶Archer和Saber正在与Lancer及另一名陌生的男子溷战着，战况看来很激烈。武器彼此碰撃的声音清晰入耳。爱丽丝的眼睛追逐着Gray，但不太捕捉到Gray的动作，但这是一件好事，代表他无碍吧。  
  
  
这时突然传来一道光，当爱丽丝适应后，她看见一个东西浮在半空。  
  
  
「这是圣杯。」澟説。顿时爱丽丝留意到Gray丶Archer丶Saber和其他从者都争夺起澟口中那个叫圣杯的东西。  
  
  
最后Saber到了圣杯，圣杯消失了，当战役终于结束后，澟和士郎他们终于要离开了。士郎临走时説:「祝你们幸福!」  
  
  
怎么连士郎也知道呢?爱丽丝有些疑惑，但她转过头望向街道时却感到非常惊喜，因为熟悉的景物在那里: 帽子屋丶时针塔丶游乐园丶红心城以及三叶草之塔都回来了。爱丽丝兴奋地跑下去。  
  
  
当爱丽丝终于见过所有人，回到三叶草之塔后，给Gray领到他的房间。当他们拥抱时，爱丽丝嗅到Gray身上淡淡的烟味，绕在他轻轻碰触着她的手指上。  
  
  
「气味，会沾到的。」她轻声説。  
  
  
「有你不想让发现的人吗?」  
  
  
「不是这様......」  
  
  
「你身上已经沾上了。」  
  
  
「是吗?但为什么我察觉不到呢?」  
  
  
「因为你已经习惯了。」  
  
  
这様一説爱丽丝发觉的确像Gray説的一様。头髮上丶衣服上都沾了淡淡的烟味。  
  
  
「如果你知道，为什么不告诉我呢?」  
  
  
「为什么要告诉你?这是我留下的记号吧。」  
  
  
难怪所有人都知道他们在一起，原来她就等如身上挂着大的标语牌。  
  
  
「这真是好的味道呢。」Gray説。  
  
  
「觉得自己的气味很好，这是否有点变态?」真是不可爱的话，爱丽丝想，但Gray似乎不以为意。  
  
  
「是很兴奋，你身上有我的气味，如果我们分开的话，你能为我记着这气味吗?」  
  
  
「不要分开，我不要分开。你想分开吗?」  
  
  
「你不想分开，我们便不会分开。」  
  
  
「无论如何都不要分开，」爱丽丝终于鼓起勇气説:「因为我喜欢你。」他们经过不少的突变，也许很快他们便要分别，所以无论如何，就算知道毫无希望，她也説出来了。  
  
  
Gray看来大吃一惊的様子，然后他注视着爱丽丝説:「你能再説一次吗?」  
  
  
「我喜欢你。」爱丽丝又説了一次。  
  
  
然后爱丽丝给Gray拥进怀里，听到他轻声説:「我也喜欢你。」  
  
  
爱丽丝笑了。


End file.
